Castigo
by Maiichu14
Summary: Comenzó siendo un día normal, pero acabó sin serlo.. Soy muy mala para los Summs! Mejor lean.. ICHIRUKI :D


**Holaa! etto.. es la primera vez que escribo algo así, la verdad me cuesta mucho escribir y si es en español, ps mucho peor haha.. Este pequeño (fui incapaz de alargarlo.. por más que intenté ¬¬) One-Shot va dedicado a la lemonosa de o0 HiKari 0o porque es su culpa que ande aquí de traumada, i porque ella estuvo presente en la escena que inspiró esto. Ah sí, también a Mr. B.. también está inspirado en él XD**

**Disclaimer: **Mm veamos.. Bleach no me pertenece; soy muuuy mala escritora y me fui a extraordinario de dibujo. Kubo sí sabe dibujar.

* * *

Era un día como cualquier otro para los habitantes del pueblo de Karakura, incluso para nuestros shinigamis; que estaban platicando con sus compañeros mientras esperaban que comenzara la clase.

―¿Y qué hicieron el fin de semana? ―preguntó Mizuiro mientras escribía frenéticamente en su celular.

―Mmm pues yo fui a visitar a mi tía a Tokio y me dio muchas recetas nuevas muy ricas.. ―Ichigo estaba de mal humor (para variar) y, por el bien de su estómago, no quería saber acerca de las "maravillosas" recetas nuevas de Orihime.

Sí, Ichigo estaba de mal humor y todo era culpa de la enana, pues se había pasado toda la noche escribiendo quién-sabe-qué cosas en un cuaderno. Bah, seguramente habia estado dibujando a su estúpido conejo deforme... Aunque bueno, la verdad era que él también tenía algo de culpa por haber estado viendola las primeras tres horas en vez de darse la vuelta y dormir― como debería haber hecho en un principio...

Los pensamientos y reflexiones de Ichigo se vieron interrumpidos por la maestra que llamaba la atención de la clase.

―Good Morning Class! ―saludó ella alegremente.

―Good Morning Sensei ―respondieron a coro de forma desganada.

"_Uff inglés. Yupi." _Pensó Ichigo sarcásticamente. Inglés era la nueva materia impuesta por el gobierno de Karakura pues, al parecer, casi nadie lo sabía, y los que sabían tenian una muy mala pronunciación, lo cual dificultaba las relaciones internacionales.

―Bueno, espero que todos hayan hecho su tarea pues hoy es el último día para entregarla... ―

Ichigo dejó de escucharla. _"¿Tarea? ¡Oh demonios!" _Comenzó a ver que todos se levantaban para entregar la dichosa tarea. _"¡Oh, no! Voy a ser el único que no la entregue... ¡Voy a reprobar! ... Aunque, si yo no la hice, ¡eso significa que Rukia tampoco y no seré el único irresponsable!"_ En ese preciso instante, Rukia se paró y se dirigió al escritorio; en sus manos estaba el dichoso cuaderno que los había mantenido en vela... _"¡Noooooo!... Ahora sí seré el único. Hasta Keigo lo entregó, no puedo creerlo"._

―Bien, ¿son todos?.. Humm Kurosaki, falta el suyo, ¿qué sucedió? ―preguntó ella tras revisar la pila de cuadernos en su escritorio.

―Yo pues.. ehh.. etto.. ¡se la comió mi perro! ―_"Patético. ¿esque acaso no pudo ocurrirseme otra cosa?"_

―Oh, ¿enserio?.. bueno, ¡pues muy mal porque iba a darle una oportunidad, pero con esa porqueria de excusa voy a tener que reprobarle! ―dijo ella con un aura malvada a su alrededor.

―¡Noo, porfavor no me repruebe! Haré lo que sea.. ―se arrepintió en el instante en el que aquellas palabras brotaron de su boca, pues la maestra comenzó a sonreir, sólo que el aura malvada seguía allí, y eso no podía ser bueno.

―¿Lo que sea? Me parece bien... Kurosaki, si no desea reprobar, puede entregarme la tarea mañana ―Ichigo suspiró ―pero tiene que besar a Kuchiki ―sonrió ella con malicia, mientras Ichigo tragaba saliva.

―¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉ?! ―gritaron ambos al unísono.

―¡P-pero sensei, yo soy inocente! ―exclamaba Rukia, más sonrojada que indignada.

―¡...! ―Ichigo simplemente no tenia palabras.

―Bueno ¿y qué esperan? No tengo todo el día. Hágalo Kurosaki o lo repruebo―

Ichigo sudó frío. No quería hacerlo; no frente a todos sus compañeros. Era cierto que sentía algo por Rukia y llevaba algunas semanas queriendo besarla, pero siempre imaginó que cuando sucediese sería un poco más.. 'íntimo'. Además de que a sus 15 años jamás habia besado a nadie, aumentando así la pena que sentía ante tal castigo.

¿Qué hacer? Ichigo se preguntó. No quería reprobar, pues eso le daría motivo a Rukia para llamarlo idiota (y no es que antes necesitara una razón, pero aún así) y a pesar de que la idea de besar a la shinigami le atraía de sobremanera, el hecho de tener que hacerlo enfrente de todos sus compañeros hacía la decisión bastante ardua.

Tras meditarlo unos instantes, Ichigo respiró profundo y se acercó a la pelinegra― que estaba parada esperando por la decisión de su compañero. Éste lentamente posó su mano bajo el mentón de la chica, levantando su rostro mientras acortaba la distancia con el suyo. Rukia lo miró un tanto asustada, pues también era la primera vez que experimentaba algo similar, pero aún así, le sonrió para infundirle confianza, al tiempo que lo alentaba a continuar.

Sus labios estaban tan cerca que sus alientos se entremezclaban.

―Rukia ―susurró el chico un milisegundo antes de que sus labios se posaran sobre los de ella, fundiendose en un beso que, a pesar de solo haber durado un par de segundos y sido tan torpe como un primer beso es, dejó sin palabras no solo a ambos shinigamis, sino a la clase completa.

―¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? ―se mofaba Tatsuki

―¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO KUCHIKI-SAAAN!! ―lamentaba Keigo

―Hmm ―Chad, el hombre que habla hasta por los codos **[XD]**

Tan pronto se separaron, Ichigo y Rukia saltaron a lados opuestos del salón, ambos procurando ―en vano ― esconder el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

―Ehh.. eso fue.. ¿interesante? ―dijo la maestra, quien esperaba que Ichigo se negara rotundamente y prefiriera reprobar antes que besar a Rukia ―Pero bueno, sigamos con la clase. Abran sus libros en la página 38, como podrán ver, hoy vamos a ver el abecedario; repitan después de mí: ei bi ci... ―

El resto del día ocurrió sin mucho que sea digno de contarse, aunque todos seguían anonadados con lo sucedido en clase de inglés. Cuando llegó el momento de irse, todos recogieron sus cosas y comenzaron a salir en bolitas, comentando acerca de sus planes para el resto del día.

Rukia seguía un tanto sorprendida por lo ocurrido, pues ignoraba si Ichigo lo había hecho sólo por evitar ser sancionado o porque de verdad quería hacerlo, en caso de que fuera la última.. bueno, ella estaría más que contenta.. _"Sabes que probablemente no fue así.. lo más seguro esque solo haya estado jugando con tus sentimientos"_ se reprendió a si misma. Con lágrimas amenazando por salir, se apresuró a guardar sus cosas para no tener que caminar con Ichigo y evitar el inminente silencio incómodo que los acompañaría en el trayecto a casa. Pero no contaba con que dicho shinigami la estuviese esperando apoyado en el marco de la puerta del salón.

―Rukia, yo.. ―Ichigo se debatía para encontrar las palabras adecuadas ―lo que sucedió, bueno.. yo.. yo quería.. ―maldición, ¿por qué no podía decir una frase completa? ―yo quería decirte que lo que pasó hoy.. fue.. agradable.. ―¿agradable? ¡¿agradable?! ¡¿es que no pudo ocurrirsele otro adjetivo!?

Rukia rió por lo bajo. Sip, definitivamente Ichigo era un idiota, pero así lo quería. Sonriendo se acercó al pelinaranja y le dió un beso en la comisura de los labios para poder besarle de nuevo.

―Hmm.. creo que dejaré de hacer la tarea más seguido ―murmuró Ichigo cuando rompieron el beso.

―.. me parece que estarás muy ocupado haciendo otras cosas ―susurró Rukia contra los labios del chico.

* * *

**Hola de nuevoo! (ok no XD) amm amm que oso que hayan leído todo eso haha.. porfaa dejen REVIEW es mi primera historia i me encantaría tener críticas constructivas y/o sugerencias.. debo aclarar que no tengo corrector ortográfico, así que todo fue de mi puño, por lo que probablemente halla un par de faltas de ortografía.**


End file.
